Corrosive Connection
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Isaac Wolff is Honey Lemon's childhood friend, when he moves to Sanfrantokyo to attend SFIT, he soon finds out there is much more going on then he thought. Rated T for death and violence. Chapters on Sunday, somewhat follows show. Next chapter on Saturday. Chapter on Tuesday. Chapter is 900 words. Chapters pushed to Christmas for now. On hold
1. Reunion

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Big Hero Six. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do**.

 **(Sanfrantokyo, Lucky Cat Café.)**

The scream from Honey Lemon was enough to cause most of the customers and Hiro and the rest of the group to wince.

"Honey Lemon?"

Hiro asked as the girl looked up from her note with a massive smile on her face in amazement.

"Sorry, its just my best friend: Isaac is moving to Sanfrantokyo! I haven't seen him since we were kids…."

Honey Lemon said as Wasabi raised an eyebrow at this as Hiro took the note from Honey Lemon and began to read it.

"Isaac? Who's he…. Besides being your childhood friend, I mean."

Wasabi asked as Honey Lemon poked her fingers together in embarrassment.

"He used to be a neighbor of mine, and both of us used to do chemistry experiments as kids…. He used to be so shy when we first met…. I wonder if that changed."

Honey Lemon said as Hiro looked up from the note, he had read at least that Isaac was coming to town today, something that was probably the reason for Honey Lemon to scream like she did.

"You never talked about Isaac before, did something bad happen that made you guys not want to talk anymore or anything?"

Hiro asked as Honey Lemon blinked and shook her head back and forth really fast.

"What? No! No! No! No! Nothing bad happened between us at all, I just kind thought he was busy this entire time…. The last letter I got from him before this was he was going to a new school…. I guess that meant SFIT…. But no, nothing bad happened between us, I just didn't want to bother him at the time…."

Honey said as Hiro finished reading the letter and handed it back to Honey.

"He's going to be here in 2 hours from what the letter said… Don't you want to go meet him at the airport?"

Hiro said as Honey Lemon nodded as the group got up and went to find Cass.

 **(Sanfrantokyo airport, 1, hour 50 minutes later.)**

The text that Honey got from Isaac last was that the flight had been bumped up by 20 minutes and that he would be there sooner then usual.

"THERE HE IS! ISAAC!"

Honey yelled as she ran at a boy that looked at her and hugged him tightly.

"H-Honey?"

The boy asked as Hiro looked at the cyan eyed teen. He wore a green hoodie, blue sneakers, a red undershirt and he could easily see that Isaac was a little shorter then Honey, not surprising considering she was the tallest student at SFIT.

"Hmm?"

Honey asked as Isaac hugged her back and blushed.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you again…. But your…. Crushing my ribs with how hard your hugging me."

Isaac said as Honey Lemon blinked before letting the boy go, Isaac turned to the others as he chuckled in amusement.

"I haven't seen you since we were 10! How have you been this entire time?!"

Honey Lemon asked as Isaac put his hands in his pockets in amusement.

"It's been fine… Boring without your experiments…. I guess you heard where I'm going to school now?"

Isaac asked as Honey Lemon nodded as Hiro and the others walked up.

"Oh, Isaac, these are my friends, Hiro, Wasabi, Fred, Go-Go and Baymax."

Honey said in excitement after this as Isaac nodded and smiled.

"I know, you mentioned them all in the letter… Even how Fred gave you nicknames… Isaac Wolff… Before you ask, the last name is German…"

Isaac said as he chuckled nervously as Hiro nodded and Go-Go turned to Honey Lemon.

"What did he mean by things were boring since the last time you guys talked?"

She asked as Honey Lemon scratched the back of her neck nervously as she once again poked her fingers together.

"Our… Experiments kind of…. Caused some accidents around the neighborhood… It's one reason they were glad I moved here to practice chemistry…."

Honey said as Isaac looked up at the sky and chuckled nervously once again at this.

"Yeah, the one time we tried to make freezing chemicals, we kind of set the shed on fire… And that was a kid's chemistry set…."

Isaac said as Honey Lemon nodded and turned to Hiro.

"The fire department said we weren't able to buy those chemicals in the area ever again… All that to try and make better ice cream sandwiches…."

Honey Lemon said as Isaac tugged on her sleeve at this.

"Not that it hasn't been fun, but maybe we should get my luggage? It's been 15 minutes since we were talking, it's probably either started or came out yet…"

Honey heard from Isaac in amusement before Honey blinked before gasping and dragged Isaac away as Hiro and the rest of the group looked at each other.

"Ok, this is a very…. Ridiculous day it seems…"

Hiro said as Baymax scanned the retreating boy.

"Isaac seems to be anxious and healthy for himself…. But he seems to have somewhat of a stutter…."

Baymax observed as Hiro listened and the others ran to catch up to Honey and Isaac as the boy blinked at how fast the girl in heels was able to walk.

Then again, this was Honey Lemon, he probably should have seen this coming from a mile away. It didn't dampen the smile he had on his face though as they made their way to get to the baggage claim area quickly.

Author Note

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know its short and isn't the best, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Isaac? I will explain him more as the story goes on. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show off more about Isaac and his connection to Honey Lemon more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Catching up

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Chemical Connection. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do**.

 **(Sanfrantokyo, Lucky Cat Café.)**

Hiro watched as Isaac held up a freezing concoction as he placed it back in his bag.

"So, how long have you and Honey Lemon been friends?"

Hiro asked as Isaac turned to face him while Honey started to look at the freezing potion.

"Oh, since we were… 8 or so I think? I met Honey when I had just moved into the neighborhood…. I was super shy… And I'm only a little less shy then I was back then…"

Isaac said as Honey Lemon put down the chemical and looked at Hiro.

"I was his first friend… Only friend, the last time we tried to make friends after making a chemical to melt acid, no one wanted to talk with us very much…"

Honey Lemon said as Hiro nodded, from what it sounded like, Isaac and Honey had gotten into a lot of trouble as kids, which surprised him very much.

"To be fair, most of the chemical formulas we tried caused a lot of harm… At least to the shed our parents let us use…. Like the roof…."

Isaac said as Honey tapped her fingers together in nervousness at the words.

"Well…. Neither of us knew what trying to create a new fuel source would cause the shed to… Explode, we ran so many tests…"

Honey Lemon said as Isaac chuckled and looked to the side.

"Well, some of those chemical formulas I've managed to touch up a bit and get them to work…. Sadly, I had to ask a friend to drive the actual formulas to Sanfrantokyo due to all the airplane security and all that…. Not that I would blame them considering the fact of how dangerous those chemicals can be…. Considering the one cryo chemical I made could freeze almost anything…."

Isaac said as Wasabi turned to Isaac in surprise at this line.

"What did you make? You sound like you guys were working on world changing stuff…"

Wasabi asked as Honey Lemon decided to answer the next question for Isaac.

"We were trying to make a more efficient fuel source, another way to heat things without burning your skin…. We were trying a lot of experiments as kids…. Not all of them worked."

Honey Lemon said as Isaac nodded before he turned to Hiro to speak as he cracked his neck, still a little tired from the jet trip here.

"So, what about you guys, I can't talk just about the stuff I've done…. What have you guys done while little old, 18, about to be 19 was busy trying to fix song work me and my best friend did as kids?"

Isaac asked as Honey Lemon looked at Isaac and chuckled nervously, not many people knew who Big Hero Six was, at least outside of Sanfrantokyo.

That and Hiro had known idea how Isaac would react to finding out his best friend was a superhero.

"School and all that… Uh… We haven't done much, Hiro was placed into the school by…."

Honey stared to say as Isaac nodded and looked at the ground and held up his hand at this.

"Yeah…. I know what happened to Tadashi…. One of the letters you gave me told me… Hiro, I'm sorry you lost a brother… I lost my sister to a disease recently… At least that's what the doctors told my parents… Hence why I took up chemicals so vigorously… When I was a kid, me and Honey bonded over it for a few years and it made us closer…. But after Jen… If she's gone like they said, then it just proves I've moved in the best direction I can go."

Isaac said as he stood up and he rubbed his forehead before he sighed and walked outside.

"Jen?"

Hiro asked as Honey bowed her head and took off her glasses to look at her friend, her seemingly always peppy personality was toned down.

Hiro had only seen her like this when Tadashi had died.

"Jen is his sister… His young sister, she got sick and Isaac doesn't know if she's hurt or not… Isaac has been looking for her cure since his dad started looking into a cure…"

Honey Lemon said as she looked at the door and sighed, Isaac talking about his sister had always bothered her, always bothered, him.

 **(Outside)**

Isaac ducked into the alley as he looked at a hologram from his sunglasses, it showed an armor much like the one Hiro and his friends used.

He sighed and closed the hologram, he had a few finishing touches on THAT project before he used it.

He turned to see Honey Lemon and Hiro walking towards him as he crossed his arms and turned to face them.

He turned and walked inside as Hiro watched him, Isaac clearly had something going on that Hiro wanted to investigate.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its as short as the last chapter, but I promise next chapter will be 2000 words or close to it, I also want to point out Isaac is going to be doing some work as a hero… I know that isn't a shocker. Next chapter will be Saturday or Friday next week. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf Out!**


	3. Corrosive

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Chemical Connection. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do**.

 **(Sanfrantokyo, Downtown.)**

The gang of high tech robbers looked around as they started to saw through the lock to the warehouse.

that was before one of them was hit in the wrist with a stream of ice, nailing him to a wall as the other 3 turned around.

"Robbers… Seriously? Is crime that predictable now?"

The figure asked as he walked out of the shadows, he wore black and green armor that glowed like something out of a sci-fi movie, his clawed hands glowed as did the rest of the blackish armor which also glowed with neon green.

The green lenses of his helmet looked at the trio as they raised their guns at the figure.

"Seriously? Now your just being pathetic…"

The figure said as his wrist glowed, a weapon that looked like it spit out energy or chemicals glowed as the figure closed an eye.

"Smile…"

The figure joked as he fired the weapon once again.

 **(8 Hours later, Sunday, Lucky Cat Cafe.)**

The door opened and Hiro turned to see Honey standing there, he yawned.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro!"

Honey said as she rushed in, Hiro rubbed the dust out of his eyes as Honey ran to the side of his bed.

"What, what is it, Honey? I just woke up…"

Hiro said as the Chemical Expert moved her phone to his face and scrolled open a video as Hiro sat up.

"We have another hero in Sanfrantokyo… One who isn't us!"

Honey yelled, Hiro was glad his Aunt was out of the house so he didn't hear Honey yell out their secret.

"What do you mean, who?"

Hiro asked as Honey opened the video which began to play as both looked at the armored figure.

"The hero who figures have started calling 'Corrosive', after the chemical-based weapons he used to take down a group of armed robbers, has become a city-wide figure overnight… Appearing just hours after Big Hero Six's retirement for the night, this masked and armored hero put down crime after crime before departing back to his presumed base just hours before dawn…. With many wondering if this figure might be part of BH6… And if they might be changing their name… To 'Big Hero Seven'…"

The news reporter stated as Hiro blinked in shock as the broadcast showed the figure which Hiro guessed was 'Corrosive', freezing a goon to a wall before another fired at him, he blocked it with a crate before energized and hi-tech Buzzsaw popped out of his wrist and he sliced the weapon in half before punching the man out.

After this, he flew into the sky, green flames coming out of his boots as wing like extensions popped out of his shoulders like Baymax.

The figure darted away so fast it caused a sonic boom, Hiro was shocked.

"He showed up right after we retired for the night? Right after?"

Hiro asked as Honey nodded, she walked to the window, pushing her fingers together as she did so.

"Yes, and he left right before dawn, probably to sleep…. Hiro, those chemical weapons, I think I've seen them before… I just don't know where…"

Honey said as Hiro frowned, he had a guess who the figure was… But there was no way…. Was there?

"Ok, we have another hero… Honey, can you get the others, I want to check the fight scene…"

Hiro said as Honey nodded and dialed up Go-Go, Hiro frowned.

"Another Hero…"

Hiro said, whoever Corrosive was, he was apparently on their side, he just didn't want to work with them…

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Baymax landed and Hiro stepped off him as Fred blinked.

"Whoa… This looks like something out of a comic book…"

Fred said as Hiro looked around, the door to the warehouse was melted and while it looked like most of the chemical had vanished, a few drops showed some of it stayed.

Honey bent down to look at the chemical and pulled out a vial to take some of it, she then looked at the ice which had frozen the thugs to the wall.

"Frozen to Absolute Zero…."

Honey whispered as Hiro looked over, he touched the ice and gasped at how cold it was.

"This ice would have frozen those robbers into ice sculptures if not for their armor…."

Hiro said as Honey nodded, Fred jumped onto the ice.

"He came in, took them all down, Hiro, this guy's awesome!"

Fred yelled before slipping down the ice and crashing into Wasabi as Wasabi looked at where the Buzzsaw had cut the weapon in half.

"Well, whoever he was, these saws look like they were made by something like plasma… But it looks entirely chemical based with a little mechanical skill… Who is this guy? He looks like he's done this before… And he looks like he's done this before…"

Wasabi stated as he bent down to pick up the gun.

"Then how come we haven't heard about him before? He just shows up in town, runs around and takes down thugs like their nothing?"

Hiro asked as Honey looked at the chemicals in surprise as she studied them.

"Hiro… Most of these chemicals look like ones me and Isaac used to try and create when we were kids… But Isaac couldn't have done this… He's never been this brave…"

Honey said as Hiro considered the possibility, it could be Isaac, but just because he was new to town didn't mean it was him…

Only time would tell.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the name of the hero is Corrosive, as for the 2000 words? That is next chapter… I also want to point out Corrosive will be meeting BH6 next chapter… But things won't go as you think they will... Next chapter will be Next Monday or so… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Chapters will mainly be on Friday.**


	4. Meeting gone awry

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Chemical Connection. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do**.

 **(Sanfrantokyo, Downtown.)**

Hiro saw a sphere explode in front of him and Baymax before both crashed into the walkway.

Hiro groaned, this meeting wasn't going the way he wanted to.

Then again, Fred did try and blast fire at Corrosive as a game which led to Corrosive attacking them.

Corrosive dodged a slash from Fred before spraying Fred with the Absolute Zero Ice Cannon built into his armor before tearing the flamethrower out of the suit.

"Shouldn't have taken me on, buddy…."

Corrosive said as he tossed Fred to the side as Hiro saw his energized Buzzsaw pop out of his armor as he walked towards Hiro and Baymax.

Corrosive raised his hand to cut through Baymax and Hiro's armor, considering that he hadn't hurt Fred, that meant he wouldn't hurt Hiro and Baymax… But Hiro didn't know that

That was when Wasabi, the only other person who Hiro had brought with him blocked the energized Buzzsaw as Corrosive looked at him with confusion before activating the other Buzzsaw on his other arm.

"Why did you attack me? I thought you were heroes…. Hmm, sorry about this if I'm wrong."

Corrosive said before slashing at Wasabi, Wasabi was barely able to block them before Corrosive lashed out with a roundhouse kick that shattered Wasabi's visor before Corrosive gripped his arms and crushed the plasma weapon generators inside them.

"Like I said, sorry if I'm wrong about this…."

Corrosive muttered before kicking the defeated super to the side as he froze Baymax and Hiro.

"Sorry about your gear, I didn't totally destroy it…. Just defending myself…. Hmm, I guess time will tell…."

Corrosive muttered as he activated his jets and flew up into the air as Baymax shattered the ice, Corrosive blinked before flying into away as he sighed, an electronic sound before the hero vanished into the air,

"Ow… My butt hurts…"

Fred said as Hiro sighed, their first meeting with Corrosive ended with him overpowering their entire group… Minus Honey Lemon and Go-Go.

He had no idea what either of them would think, he sighed and dialed Go-Go.

 **(Fred's house, 2 hours later.)**

Wasabi worked on trying to fix his armor as Hiro worked on fixing the flamethrower for Fred's suit.

"So… He beat you guys up when Fred tried to blast fire at him before he ran off when you were taken out?"

Honey asked as Hiro sighed and nodded before he turned to face her and Go-Go.

"Yes, but all he did was wreck our armor, said it was in self-defense then leave…"

Hiro said as Honey pushed her fingers together as she looked at Hiro with a smile.

"Maybe he just attacked you because you started attacking him? I mean, all he did was destroy your weapons… He probably wasn't trying to kill to kill you then…."

Honey said as Hiro nodded as he finished repairing the flamethrower.

"Yeah, Fred tried to launch a flame at him… He only disabled our weapons…. Then he left, that means he was telling the truth, he was probably only trying to protect himself like he said."

Hiro said as Go-Go leaned up from her seat as Hiro looked at the footage he was able to get from the security cameras.

"So, what now? We chase him down and capture him? He didn't seem like he's willing to talk so much…"

Go-Go asked as Honey leapt up from her seat and looked around the room.

"Oh, I could talk to him!"

Honey stated as Hiro went to speak up before Baymax spoke up.

"I would recommend against that, he is hazardous to your health."

Baymax said as Honey Lemon shook her head and looked around the room.

"No, he fought you guys because Fred attacked him... If me or Go-Go went, he might not because we haven't bugged him… Plus, he doesn't really have any experience for fighting me... So, this was crazy… But maybe it might be better if I talk to Corrosive?"

Honey asked as Hiro thought of the idea before nodding as he turned to the others.

"Ok, we let Honey Lemon talk to Corrosive… But we should be ready to fight her again if we have to fight him..."

Hiro said as the others nodded, as Honey smiled.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was short, I wanted to show Corrosive in combat… Also, Honey Lemon is going meet Corrosive next chapter…. I also want to point out next chapter won't be coming for a long time soon… I also want to point out this story wont entirely follow BH6 the series entirely… Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Planning

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Chemical Connection. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own BH6, Disney, marvel and a few others do**.

 **(Sanfrantokyo, Lucky Cat Cafe.)**

Hiro was…. Worried, they… And Honey, hadn't been able to find Corrosive since he had fought them a week ago.

The hero had vanished, only showing up to handle the biggest villain or problem at the time and then he would vanish into the shadows for the time being.

"So… Still no luck finding the new guy?"

Go-Go asked as Hiro shook his head, he had repaired his armor, but he knew Corrosive would adept his armor to counter them next time.

Corrosive had defeated them all…. And he had done it with little effort… Like he knew how they ticked and defeated them easily.

Which meant Corrosive knew them and was watching them… That made Hiro worried.

"Have you found out anything on those chemicals? He cut through our armor like butter… And he was skilled, that much gear could turn him into a one-man army…"

Hiro asked as Honey put down her iPhone and opened an app on it as she turned to Hiro.

"Some of them match chemicals me and Isaac used to make as I said… But Isaac can't be Corrosive… He can't be…"

Honey said, sitting down as Go-Go looked at the list of chemicals and how they fit into the weapons the hero used.

"Why not? He just showed up, Corrosive just showed up…. And you said he's a chemical genius… So why can't he be the new hero?"

Go-Go said as Honey turned to her friend and team partner, she frowned but sighed to speak up.

"Because Isaac has never acted like this before… He hasn't done anything really standout since his sister…. Since that accident like what happened with his sister…. Isaac would tell me if he's Corrosive, he's been my best friend since we were kids, if he was Corrosive, I would know it…. He has to just be building the weapons for Corrosive, Isaac has never shown skill in mechanical engineering and the armor which Corrosive wore is way beyond what Isaac could build… And much more advanced then something Hiro built for us… Sorry…"

Honey said as Hiro nodded, Corrosive seemed like he was wearing armor built to be able to take a hit from a tank and slug it off like it was nothing… It wouldn't surprise him if the armor was much more advanced then anything he would build for the team.

"No, your right… And his weapons are pretty hi tech… And he seemed to know how we fight, he took us down like we were nothing… So, I guess we are going to have to upgrade…"

Honey said as Baymax decided to speak up at this, showing a hologram of the boy on his stomach.

"Corrosive seems to be in perfect health and his heartrate suggests he was well informed on us before we attacked him… But it also suggests he will not attack us again unless we attack him again…"

Baymax said as Hiro looked at the hologram, some of the stats showed that they were similar to Isaac… But some of the stats were much different then Isaac's were…

"So That means he's just going to keep doing things like the way he was doing them before we attacked him… He's just avoiding us for the moment?"

Wasabi asked as Hiro shrugged, he looked up from Baymax to look at the boy for the second.

"Yes, it looks that way… Corrosive only seems to be operating when we aren't… And I guess the attack on him only made him want to avoid us more… So, he's avoiding us… And he's going to avoid us until he realizes for the moment that he can run around and handle things his way… So, for now, he's going to avoid us and make sure we can't get to him…"

Hiro said as Fred spoke up, looking around the room.

"But he's got to have a weakness, all superheroes have one! We find that, that means we can track him down!"

Fred said as Hiro looked at him in shock, as did the rest of the room.

Fred looked at the others in confusion as Hiro began to realize how Corrosive could be drawn to them.

He just needed another chance to talk to him… And as soon as that happened, they could have an honest talk is all they needed.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to make a chapter to set up Hiro's plan… As for the villains? I will reveal them next chapter… Next chapter will be in 3 or so weeks on Tuesday or Saturday… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
